Water filters are often used to filter tap water from a faucet prior to its ultimate discharge. These filters, however, typically do nothing more than just filter some contaminants from the water from the faucet.
It would be beneficial to provide a water filter that not only filters water, but provides additional information to a user such as the amount of water use, when the filter needs to be replaced, as well as parameters about the quality of the water flowing through the filter.